


“Huh, I don’t think its supposed to be doing that.” Andddddddd, I'm gonna poke it

by ShadowsAtNight



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: All is not what it seems, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Everyone is fine, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, IS THIS DEATH ~ Peter Parker, Irondad, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, NO ... Maybe ~ everyone else, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, everyone glows, glowing, glowing demon bug ... according to mat, i have no idea how to tag this one, if not annoyed, no death :), no one dies, spiderson, technically, who needs to study?, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAtNight/pseuds/ShadowsAtNight
Summary: Peters' finger starts glowing. A breakdown occurs. Team red to the rescue!!!(Deadpool also starts glowing. Matt does too. Rescue might be the wrong word.)





	“Huh, I don’t think its supposed to be doing that.” Andddddddd, I'm gonna poke it

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Coarse language.
> 
> It is I!!! Just thought I'd drop this by. Enjoy!!!! Sorry about the bad grammar and spelling!!! I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! Hope you have a wonderful night/day!!!!

Pete frowned. He looked at his finger and frowned again twisting it to the side. “Huh, probably shouldn’t be doing that.” It was glowing.

He poked it. His other finger began to glow. He wasn’t sure if it was him or the bug that had attached itself to his finger. “shit.” And that’s when he began to panic.

~~~

Deadpool picked up the phone to a sobbing teen, “I-I it’s it,- its glowing. I can’t. It. Wade, am I dying?”

Wade took the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen before putting it back up to his ear, “repeat?”

“My finger it’s it’s,” sobbing sounds “it’s glowing. They’re both glowing.”

Deadpool wasn’t sure if Peter was dying or not, cause it sounded like a hallucination. Looks like a job for all of team red.

~~~

Matt hadn’t been sure what he’d find when they met with Peter, neither had Wade. What they hadn’t expected was an actually glowing finger, or more correctly several fingers. Cause, you know, if they glow you just have to poke.

They also found a sobbing mess, and a very small bug that appeared to be the common glow worm. The key word being appeared. 

Daredevil refused to touch the thing. Deadpool enthusiastically touched the glowing bug, and began to glow. 

The issue was, it wouldn’t stop and now it was spreading. 

Peters figure had started glowing about an hour ago, now it was travelling. In the time since Wade and Matt had arrived, it had begun to travel down his hand and up his other figures. After the initial relief that it was the bug and not peter the panic had returned. 

The group had now decided humans were not supposed to glow (unless they were Wade and immortal) and had returned to the problem at hand.

They needed help of the scientific kind as Peter wasn’t quite stable enough. Glowing appendages did that to you.

~~~

They skipped Tony and went straight to Bruce. In other words, they skipped the panicky father figure and moved to the sensible scientist. 

Bruce was impressed, he hadn’t seen a bug that could make a person glow before. Wade informed Bruce he hadn’t either. 

Peter was now in shock. His arm was still glowing away but now his shoulders were too. And his neck, face, and ears. 

Deadpool was starting to glow in other places as well. He was thrilled.

~~~

It had taken only half an hour before Bruce was glowing and so was Matt due to the lab incident call ‘Wade said catch, so I did and now he has a black eye,’ and, ‘in my haste to give Wade a black eye, I tossed the bug away … and it hit Bruce.’

In short, the glowing was spreading. Wade had dubbed it the ‘super people disease,’ Matt had dubbed it ‘a plague from god,’ and Peter had dubbed it, ‘the cause of my death.’

And when Tony had walked in, he dubbed it, ‘WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T EXPERIMENTING WITH RADIATION ANYMORE!’

To which everyone said ‘oh,’ they then checked the bug and themselves for radiation and came up with nothing, thankfully.

~~~

Three hours later and six injections they came up with the answer, time. Peter had begun to stop glowing. Wade felt sad about this. Matt did not. 

Peter was sobbing in joy, he’d done a lot of sobbing, he felt tired. 

There didn’t seem to be any other side effects and they still weren’t sure why they’d glowed in the first place but they were glad it was done. Well everyone but wade anyway. 

The glowing bug waited for its next victim.

~~~

Peter spun in his chair, checking his ex-glowing finger again he tilted his head sideways, “huh, I don’t think it's supposed to be doing that.” He murmured and poked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support!!!!!!!!!!! Kudos and comments are always welcome provided they are kind and/or constructive!!!!!!!! Have a spectacular evening!!!!!!


End file.
